In the past, there has been known a technique of causing two parallax images, captured from two points of view, to be displayed on a monitor so that a user who uses a dedicated device such as stereoscopic view glasses can view a stereoscopic image. Further, in recent years, there has been developed a technique of causing multiple parallax images (for example, nine parallax images), captured from a plurality of points of view, to be displayed on a monitor using a light beam controller such as a lenticular lens so that the user can view a stereoscopic image with the naked eyes.
Further, among medical image diagnostic devices such as an X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus, or an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, there is an apparatus capable of generating a three-dimensional (3D) medical image data (hereinafter, referred to as “volume data”). Further, the medical image diagnostic device generates a planar image to display by executing a variety of image processing on volume data, and causes the planar image to be displayed on a general-purpose monitor. For example, the medical image diagnostic device generates a planar image on an arbitrary cross section in which 3D information on a subject is reflected by executing a volume rendering process on volume data, and causes the generated planar image to be displayed on a general-purpose monitor.